Boiler Room
by suckersoprano
Summary: Craig is asked to do some suspicious maintenance on the gears of the boiler room and soon finds himself locked inside with some unpleasant company.


"…Don't tell me. Cat asked you to come down here to fix something in the boiler room, correct?"

Just as the question left Craig's mouth, the door to that very boiler room shut both him and Rick, the newcomer in the room, inside. They both rushed toward it with a cry, but no matter how many times Rick rammed his shoulder against the door, it wasn't about to budge. Both men regarded each other with a tense, frustrated look and just as quickly separated to the opposite sides of the room. Of course he had to get locked in here with _him_; a sentiment shared by the both of them.

Craig had a nasty feeling this was somehow, someway to get he and the blowhard to get along better. If their manipulative, controlling boss wanted one of them _dead_, this was the way to do it, he thought with some bitter anger. The steam from the machine he was crouched by suited his mood; annoyed straight to the boiling point.

Rick didn't expect the skinny asshole to try to strike up a conversation, or even be friendly by any means. It struck him that _he_ wasn't doing any such thing right now either, but it was probably for the best. A bruised ego _and_ bad company weren't something he wanted to tolerate right now. Even if they could work together to get out of here, or whatever the intention was. This _was_ intentional, he could practically smell it.

Unfortunately, the boiler room was filled with machines and moving parts all blowing steam and creating friction from heat. It didn't take long for both of them to be covered in layer of sweat that made things uncomfortable and hard to move in their own, soaking clothes. Rick was the first to pull his work shirt off, unbuttoning the button-down without a word or a worry. The moment his well-toned chest peeked through the buttons, Craig turned away with a scoff. He would not be so shameless, even if he did feel terribly uncomfortable. As if on cue, he could feel a trail of sweat winding its way down his neck.

The turn of the blond's head got Rick looking over at the other man. He was going to make himself sick over that stupid sense of modesty or whatever it might have been. Rick could see the lines of moisture gathering along the blond's jaw and running down his neck. Craig swallowed and the muscles of his throat tensed in an interesting way. It took Rick a moment to realize he was staring, thinking about how unusually long his reluctant company's neck was.

As a distraction, the corner of his thumb was stuck between his teeth, though he accidentally bit down too hard the moment Craig's tongue ran across his bottom lip. Shit. Pink eyes looked up at him suddenly; he must have sworn out loud, whoops.

"Fact: The metal in here can easily give human skin a third degree burn, be careful."

"Aw, didn't think y'cared, Pinkie," Rick teased, carelessly leaning on a pipe, "SHIT!"

They both jumped at that, Rick away from the pipe and Craig toward the hapless burn victim. The blond swiftly grabbed Rick's wrist to inspect his shoulder, finding it was likely no more than a first degree burn. The warm, red light in the room nearly made the burn blend in with Rick's darker skin. Only the warmth to the touch let Craig know how bad it was, but then again, hot and warm equally described the rest of the taller man's skin. His shoulders relaxed slightly and he looked up at Rick to reproach the reckless man, but found him staring. Not staring in embarrassment or anger or spite, nothing of the sort; he was watching what Craig was doing closely, yes, but it was more focused on his mouth as he muttered curses to an idiot.

"…What are you looking at?" he demanded, feeling the tips of his ears burning just hot enough that he noticed outside of the unbearable heat of the room. It was a familiar look on the bigger man's face, but it was more familiar looking at _other_ people. _Women_ to be specific, but right now that was reserved for Craig. Overheated, soon to be dehydrated, currently mussy-haired Craig for a reason apparently only god knew.

"…Dunno really," Rick admitted, "Somethin' pretty good, though."

Craig backed off immediately, more than a little nervous at the sudden shift. It was better covered with scorn, if he could work up that emotion. Instead, he parked himself by the door and grudgingly waved the dark-haired man over, unwilling to meet his green eyes, though he could still feel them watching him too closely. It felt warm and concentrated on his mouth and throat; it couldn't be the rest of the room burning him up like that. It was too focused; it almost buzzed along his skin. It was physically impossible for someone's gaze to do that, Craig assured himself he was imagining things.

"Statistically we're safer from dehydration and burns by the door. Come here," he eventually commanded, leaning on the door frame and looking away.

Until a big pair of hands gripped the front of his shirt, "Dehydration's gonna getcha 'cause y'still got this on," Rick murmured.

The words were scolding, but the tone certainly wasn't. Craig swallowed heavily again and gripped one of Rick's wrists, but didn't try to pull him off. Even through that layer of moisture on his skin, Craig could feel the strength. If he had to, it wasn't likely he could pull Rick off. Not that it would come to that. It was just a maddening thought that passed the blond's heat-addled head that very moment.

"I assure you, I can handle myself," he hissed, unsure of why the both of them suddenly got quieter.

"Yer keepin' an eye out for me, 'm jus' repayin' the favor," Rick grinned, looming in closer.

The first instinct that bubbled up in Craig's mind was not one he wanted to pay attention to; it had to do with gasping and arching, other embarrassing reactions, but the second was to protest simply for appearances. Even the practiced words stuck in his throat when Rick ran his hands up Craig's shirt to the top button. The pressure on the slightly sweat-damp fabric made him squirm, but not wrench himself away.

"I… I can do that myself, you know," Craig sputtered, which was _not_ what he had planned on saying.

"Could'a checked out that burn myself, too," Rick shrugged him off, popping open the first button.

Suddenly realizing that Rick was very serious about undressing him, Craig's heartbeat suddenly jumped. This was an incredibly stupid reaction to such stimuli, Craig was attempting to tell himself that Rick was only removing the smaller man's clothes out of heat stroke concerns. The next button made him flinch and the third had him taking a shaky, hard breath. The excuses he could come up with were tossed out the window when he remembered just _who_ was pulling his shirt open. After a moment, his eyes finally moved from the line of buttons to Rick, who had moved within inches of him by now. He had to wet his lips to gather his wits about him, making Rick move even closer after the fourth and fifth buttons. Heat had turned into a strange sort of electricity that was awfully frightening, but magnetic all at once.

"You assuming _oaf_, just what are you attempting to accomplish?" Craig seethed, attempting to recover. Only just now did he notice his shirt was open down to his stomach, though still covered by an extra layer of undershirt.

"Yer lookin' a mite flushed there, sweetheart," he kept going, helping himself to sliding his hands into Craig's shirt, untucking it messily.

The second layer Craig wore didn't come as much of a surprise, Rick was already pulling at the hem, letting his fingertips brush along Craig's belt line. The smaller man visibly shivered at the unexpected touch, but not once did he tell Rick to stop or let him go. There was plenty of room for Craig to slip out of his coworkers grasp as well, but that was not an opportunity he took. Rick closed the little bit of distance between them anyway. His fingers brushed his hipbones and he was treated to the sight of another thick bead of sweat moving down the man's pale skin. Once the trail disappeared past the neckline of his undershirt, Rick's gaze focused on Craig's mouth. It was pretty plain that Craig knew where he was looking as well. His lips parted slightly, making Rick nearly lean forward, but he stopped, mouth curling in a small grin.

The blond was long since tense; he could lean forward and their lips would brush, but his back was glued to the door. The way Rick's rough hands were starting to roam across his stomach made him feel like a taut, plucked string. It was getting hard to keep up-right, his knees felt like they would give out. The constant movement of shifting machinery and the very careful teasing were giving Craig a headache. Something needed to give and just as another puff of heated steam washed over them both, he realized it'd be him.

"_Goddammit_," Craig swore under his breath.

It was too much; he roughly threw his arms around Rick's neck, yanking him down the rest of the way to crush their mouths together. That metaphorical string snapping clean in half broke for both of them; Rick's hands slid to the small of the blond's back, pulling him against his chest with a pleased noise against his mouth. The sleeves of Craig's shirt were hurriedly pushed down his shoulders and they broke off the kiss to quickly discard it and the clingy, soaked undershirt he wore underneath of it. Rick's teeth found their way to Craig's neck, brushing against his skin, not quite biting. It was just like he'd been imagining doing for the past half hour now.

"_Oh_," Craig gasped, clawing at the bigger man's broad shoulders.

Right against his damn ear, he swore to himself, hands tensing on Craig's back. Fuck, now that the dam was broken, he wasn't going to be able to hold back until he'd gotten his fill. That fill just so happened to be taking this stuffy prick right here and right now, he was that goddamned turned on by the know-it-all. He couldn't even blame it on the insanity-inducing heat; if they were in a freezer, he'd still be all over the skinny-ass jerk. The belt around Craig's waist was easy work with now that there was all sort of motivation in the form of slick skin rubbing together frantically and the closures to his trousers took even less time now that he was closer to the prize. Rick had the smaller man pressed against the door, teeth sunk into his neck; the blond barely realized it until those fingertips that were previously teasing his stomach were rubbing against his groin.

Craig, who had previously no idea where this was going, made a choked noise. His nails dug into Rick's skin in surprise; did he really mean for it to go quite _that_ far? Not at all liking the idea of seeming like a coward, nor making any of this stop, he pressed into the dark-haired man's touch. A mouth on his neck, a body pressing against him, and hands rubbing the front of his underclothes, now wasn't really a time he could make calculated decisions. With a sharp twist of his head, Craig made sure his lips were pressed right against the shell of Rick's ear.

After a deep, shuddering inhale for bravery, he breathed out a fairly simple command, "_Take me."_

It was not the dirty talk that Rick was used to at all, but it sure as hell did the trick. He groaned sharply against the blond's neck and pressed their hips together, heightening the arousal between them with some hard, heavy friction. Unwilling to be a passive participant, Craig looped his thin fingers into Rick's belt buckle, yanking it open as quickly as possible. The boiler hissed, halting for only a second. It gave them both a tiny moment of relief in the heat as Craig yanked Rick's belt from him and tossed it to the metal floor with an echoing clang.

Something jarring occurred to Craig and he paused, though Rick did not, pulling at both of their trousers at once, "H-How can we…?" Craig stammered loud enough for his coworker to hear.

That was the easy part; Rick pulled away and pulled a small bottle simply marked 'lubricant' from his pants pocket, "Cat told me gears oughta be greased, don't figure she told you th'same," he laughed mirthlessly, knowing full well this was not gear grease, but something a little more personal and intimate.

This was certainly planned. It had to be. Everything down to the damned seduction, but it was too late to be even vaguely irate about it. It was burning hot in this room and it was probably messing with both of their abilities to make proper decisions, but neither of them were to blame and right now both of them wanted it _bad._ Craig turned and pressed his forearms against the wooden door, glancing over his shoulder at a slightly dumbstruck Rick. As though the man hadn't seen someone's backside before, he blond scoffed. It didn't take him long to snap to it, however. Craig stiffened slightly at the sensation of palms running across his skin, pulling down his underclothes, and heating up his backside in a way it definitely did not need.

"Not bad, four-eyes, not bad," Rick whistled at the sight, making Craig shiver for two reasons, mostly out of embarrassment, "Didn't know y'were hidin' _that_ under all them layers."

He took a moment to run his hands across Craig's ass that was surprisingly shapely for someone who said they were insistently masculine. His rough hands were making goosebumps sprout all across the man's skin, despite the definite heat in the entire room. The way his spine arched when Rick's hands reached sensitive parts of his skin was picture perfect; who knew _Craig_ could bend that way. It made the view more than a little pleasant.

Craig grit his teeth, stimulated and embarrassed to hell now, "Just... Just do it and shut up!"

Further encouragement wasn't necessary, vaguely cool, slicked fingers were pressed against his entrance and he hissed in surprise. The gel felt unexpectedly cool against him, though it did not one thing to quell his erection. He was getting wound right back up again, the circling and gentle teasing put him on edge both from nerves and arousal. It was absolutely necessary for him to just relax right now, even if he was being knowingly teased.

"Come on—Oh…!" Craig's protest was cut off into a moan he tried to swallow.

Distracted, he didn't anticipate the intrusion or just how thick just Rick's fingers were. It didn't hurt, for how slow the bigger man was going. It felt really, really _good_ in fact. The contrast of Rick's almost too-hot hands and the cool gel had Craig shamelessly rocking backwards, silently urging Rick to move faster. He wasn't entirely ready when that request was filled. Rick didn't know it was possible for Craig's back to arch back any further, but it did the moment he started to fully thrust his fingers in and out of his opening. He might have made a desperate, heated noise, but it was cut off by the sound of the boiler starting right back up.

"Didn't know you'd like it all that much, sugar," he teased, gripping the man's protruding hipbones as he worked him open.

"Sh-Shut _up_ and _fuck_ me, dammit!" Craig keened loud enough to be heard of the sounds of the now working boiler, clawing at the door.

Rick was all too eager to do just that. Craig tried to swallow a needy whimper when his fingers were removed, replaced on his clothes to finish the job that the smaller man hesitated to do. Rick yanked his clothes down and gripped his long-since uncomfortable erection at the base, pressing it gently against Craig's entrance. The intention was to go slow for the other man, but Craig had none of that. With a growl, he bucked backward, penetrating himself completely, and immediately regretted it.

"_Nngh! God!_" he wheezed in a shock of pain.

A firm arm wrapped around his middle to keep him steady and a hand pressed against his quickly flagging cock, bringing it back to full hardness with a few gentle touches. Rick had his mouth pressed against the back of Craig's ear, quietly instructing and soothing him. His breath was both distracting and comforting, cooling down Craig's burning ears.

"S'okay, I gotcha, jus' went a little fast there," he breathed, sounding tense, as Craig was inevitably squeezing his length tightly, "Jus' breathe for me, wouldja? I gotcha."

Though this was _supposed_ to be fast, Craig was grateful for the assurance. Part of him felt vaguely talked down to, but that was definitely was the part of him that wasn't in pain. Breathing wasn't so hard in tandem with the attention from Rick; both to his ear and the quick, light stroking to his arousal. It didn't take long for the pain to dissipate and the warmth to return to his stomach as well as the rest of his body.

"G-Go on," he urged, pushing his hips backwards, "I'm fine."

This time, Rick took over and did it right. Craig's hands tensed on the door with the sensation of Rick sliding back out of him. The movement back _in_ combined with the pads of Rick's fingers slowly stroking his length got a much more pleased sound out of Craig. He was back to scrabbling at the door in futile search of a grip while Rick patiently rocked into him.

Even if the blond was whimpering now from pleasure instead of pain, Rick still took his time. His mouth pressed against Craig's neck, kissing along the trails of sweat that ran toward the floor. It was a slow, steady pace he picked, rocking in and out of Craig, but still making absolutely sure that the smaller man was wound up, caught in the tension. It was hard not to just bring them both off fast and reckless; Rick was a little smugly proud of himself he was able to hold out this long, knowing they were both going to wear out in this heat and like _hell_ if he was going to make this just 'okay' for both of them. Craig wouldn't know what hit him, if he had his way.

Craig took to clawing at the door, nails scraping down and very nearly splintering the solid wood. His aroused, frustrated noises could be heard even over the sound of high-pressure steam and moving metal. Rick's fingers dug into the smaller man's backside, taking to grinding against his ass in an effort to stall the proverbial damn breaking. His fingers were digging into Craig's skin so hard, there were inevitably going to be deep purple bruises right where the red light of the boiler room was striping across his pale skin.

"Come _on_!" Craig growled, knowing Rick could hear him even with the loud noise behind them.

The sudden hard thrust had the smaller man arching backward with a breathy cry, but that was all Rick gave him. The rest of his attention was the nape of Craig's neck and just below the head of his cock, kneading and stroking there. The dark-haired man was taking his time admiring the way Craig could bend and just how he could affect those angles by biting his neck or squeezing his arousal. Any noises, any sudden movements were unfortunately going straight to where they connected. The more time Rick spent teasing his fellow captive, the harder it got to keep it slow. He noticed too late that they had started to move faster.

"_Fuck_," Rick swore under his breath, unable to keep a stoic front up any longer.

Rick gripped Craig's hips and thrust into him with a distinct sound of their skin connecting. Craig moaned, elbows propping him against the door, and bracing him to push back against Rick's cock. The bigger man bit out a groan at the shift in Craig's position; they had moved as close to the door as the both of them could get, Craig's spine curved in a painful matter. The more the blond moved with Rick, the less he cared about the pain. He paused with a low whine as the shift suddenly had Rick pressing into him right at the angle to slam where he was most sensitive. Rick's head fell back with a choked noise and a flick of moisture as Craig tightened up around him.

The both of them were shaking, but persistently pressed on. Rick's hands and Craig's knees were getting unsteady and they were both completely dripping with the sweltering heat. Their movements moved the damn boiler room door and it creaked on its hinges. It was inevitable that someone behind the door would hear them, which was both concerning and relieving, but neither of them paid attention. Craig was far too busy wrapping his thin fingers around Rick's hand, urging him to touch him faster.

"_Please_," he worked out, looking like he'd nearly fall to the floor, he was shaking so bad, "I'm _close_, faster dammit!"

There was no point in dragging this out any longer. Rick couldn't stop if he wanted. The stifling, humid heat of the room, the tightness around his length, Craig's desperate pleading—No brakes anymore. The bigger man gasped out a heavy groan and obliged Craig's pulling on his hand, pushing it out of the way. Sweat rolled down his shoulders as they tensed to slam his hips forward, driving into the blond bent in front of him while he squeezed and pumped his cock commandingly. His head dipped forward, panting with effort while Craig tensed; Rick could see is hands clench before the he felt it around his arousal.

Rick's concentration was quickly waning and it was all he could do to keep frantically stroking Craig, "Ffffuck, _god_," he moaned, his voice tight and strained,"Gonna make me come that tight, sweetheart."

The best answer Craig could give him was to shove his hips back harder, whimpering with both the dirty talk and Rick's unforgiving grip around his cockhead. The blond suddenly froze and shuddered violently, first spurting into the rough hand stroking him before exhaling a tense whine. Rick only had to buck forward once more before he reflexively yanked himself away, coming two long streaks of come right across Craig's backside. The smaller man shuddered again, only partly aware of what just happened.

Silence settled between them, except for the sound of heavy panting and Craig's arms sliding just so down the wood door. Fixated on the mess he made, Rick hardly realized he was holding Craig up by a cruel grip to his waist. It was only until Craig nearly collapsed did he wrap both his arms around the blond, keeping him steady so they could sink to the floor. The bigger man snagged the undershirt he stripped off of Craig earlier and swabbed up his hand as well as the small of Craig's back. Now clean, they both could pull what little of their clothes as made them comfortable in the heat.

Craig was chewing his lip and avoiding eye-contact, Rick was staring at the door, wondering if he could break it down. Things got a little awkward, the steady rhythm of the boiler mostly aiding the tense quiet. Rick tried the door again to no avail and they both silently agreed to lean against it, next to one another.

It crossed both their minds to just accept this happened and never speak of it again, but the quiet didn't sit right with them. Both were in danger of dehydrating, the red light was creating a massive eyestrain on Craig's sensitive eyes, and the light-headed feeling was mutual as well. But, they hadn't really suffered through the time in here, not so far. The blond glanced over at Rick's hands, both placed on his knees in a frustrated gesture. Shyly he reached over and slid his smaller hand underneath of Rick's and squeezed his fingers. It was done with tense muscles, as though he'd have to pull away at any moment, but Rick surprisingly squeezed back.

Craig fought a very tiny smile and sat up straighter to kiss the bigger man's stubbled jawline. Rick turned to connect it with a kiss on the mouth. A click above them in the doorknob made them both pause and look at each other warily. Rick reached up and turned it experimentally, eyes widening when it turned to open just as it ought to have earlier.

Both men picked themselves off the floor and stumbled out of the room, both of them with clothes soaked in sweat and their hair clinging to their skin. The air conditioned hallway immediately chilled the skin in such a pleasant way, they had a hard time comprehending it. Craig sighed contentedly and leaned against the wall. Rick smiled a little and brushed some of the blond's hair off of his forehead.

"You two ought to think about going to the medical ward," a female voice called behind them.

Craig hissed, "CATHERINE."

They missed her by inches, only catching her curly blond ponytail disappearing around the corner. There was no use following her. She was right and Rick slid his arm around Craig's waist to get them both down to get treated for dehydration.

"Mebbe after we're cleared outta there, we oughta start over?" Rick murmured in suggestion, giving Craig's waist a squeeze.

"Start over how, exactly?" he replied grumpily.

"Dunno, dinner sounds good. My place even, s'got air conditioning," Rick teased.

As much as Craig tried to stare with irate annoyance, the smile still managed to crack through. Maybe he couldn't be all too mad at Catherine for nearly killing them both. On second thought, she was still getting chewed out. But... later.


End file.
